Talk:Role-Play/@comment-24431601-20140508232112
Bowie blocked the swing with his Holy Avenger, then thrust forward with it, punturing the demon's armor but doing minimal damage. "Justice?!" Ramladu said, taking another swing. "Ha! Tell that to my mother, who was slain by your paladins during one of your crusades!" Bowie dodged to the left and punched Ramladu on the head. With the spirit of rtix at his assistence, i knocked his helmet off. "Those crusades are righteaus deeds!" Bowie replied, taking a horizontal swing at Ramladu's head, who ducked, the holy sword grazing his head. "My mother was a saint!" Ramladu yelled, charging purple lightning in his left hand, the one not holding the mace. "You just killed her because she didn't worship Destructus, your god!" "While many innocent lives are lost in our quests," Bowie said, swinging his sword once again. Ramladu caught the blade in his open hand, which was unharmed due to his armor. "We mourn them dearly. And the lives of good lost are far inferior to the evil slain by our good deeds." "Good?! GOOD?!" Ramladu pulled the sword out of Bowie's hand. "You worship Destructus, who you know is Chaotic Evil! How can you claim to be doing good if you do it in the name of a demoniacal god?! Shock!" Ramladu cast the Fighter spell Shock, which was charging in his hand. He grabbed Bowie with it, and the lightning filled Bowie's body, electrocuting him. "Aaaahh!" Bowie yelled in pain. Ramladu then kicked the paladin over. "Lay On Hands!" The paladin healing spell, Bowie cast on himself. Bowie stood up again. He raised his fists in fighting position. "We only worship him because he gives us power. We don't agree with his morals, but are willing to serve an evil master if it will result in good ends." Bowie threw a punch, landing on the demon's head. He was stunned for a couple of seconds. A few demons moved towards Bowie to assist their master. Ramladu quickly regained his footing. Seeing his demons approach Bowie, he swung the mace at them, launching a fireball. Several of them died. "No!" He yelled at the rest. "I shall be the one to kill this runt!" While Ramladu's back was turned facing the demons, Bowie grabbed the Holy Avenger from off the floor, ran behind Ramladu and stabbed him through the back of the head, coming out his eye. The demon let out a piercing cry, spinning around and slamming the Fallen Star directly into the paladin's temple. Bowie was knocked out cold, and the spirit of Artix left him. The Holy Avenger went right through Ramladu's brain. The other demons ran for their lives. They knew that when a major demon died, it triggered an explosion of magical fire! Ram;adu collapsed to the ground. His body began to become hotter and hotter. His skin glowing red, a massive fireblast occured. Just as it happened, Painting flickered in, grabbed Bowie and the Fallen Star, and flickered out. The explosion occured. Pillars collapsed, stone burned, and the Guardian Tower, along with several surrounding buildings, collapsed into rubble.